The Feral Woman in The Woods
I've been out, hanging out in a summer cabin. It's my summer getaway from the city. There is nothing wrong so far. I would just draw the trees, the birds, mountains, you name it. Spent time hanging by my home, but I'm pretty sure I've got many corners in the area. I decided to walk around the forest. Ooh, I love the scenery. The new scent of small, and the little critters. I brought my camera and take pictures to bring back home. By the time it was noon, things started change. The sky is darkening and I can see my breath. Pretty weird. When I got back, I look at my photos. There is so much stuff I could work on. One of them really drew my attention. It was a set of trees with the rays of light. Above the branches, it looks like someone is up there. At least, a silhouette. I'm sure its was from my faulty camera. Days later, I decided to take more pictures of nature as my mom did. I went up to the same trail as last time, but I saw the critters before, all chewed up. Was it a bear or something? I ignored the dead animals and tried to take the pictures. I hiked up a little further and take pictures on top of a hilltop. I saw a few buildings in the forest and I wondered if there are other people in the area. I felt a raindrop in my nose. I look up to see dark skies coming in. I walk back down and I notice the dead animals are gone. I didn't thought much of it. I just hurried back home before the rain arrives. I sat on my couch in the living room, looking at the windows. Raindrops covers my patio. I then focus at my TV with my TV dinner. The power went out as a huge lightning flashes outside followed by the loudest thunder I ever heard. I finished up eating and set up the candles everywhere. I went to my room and use my camera to record myself for my friends back home. I went to the drawers for my hairbrush when the window pushes me back with fear. Its raining heavily. I lock the window and went out to lock the rest of the windows. The doors had flied opened as well, so I had to close them. As I enter to the garage, I smell something rotten. I wanted to hurl. I lock the rest of the doors and windows and headed back upstairs. The stench became more powerful. I went to my room and lay on my bed...when I heard chains in the hallway. I wasn't thinking clearly. I grab my camera and check out the sounds. In the hallway, the candles were out. All but one. I first thought it was floating at the end of the hallway before it blows out. I used the flash of the camera for light and I saw a woman...wearing another person's face. For a quick glimpse, she wears a hoodie, jeans, and chains around her wrists. The mask looks like from a real person with the eyes and mouth chewed out. I hear incoming sounds coming towards me, I panicked and threw my camera at her and hurried to my room. I locked the door and she bangs and bangs and bangs. I'm scared out of my wit, I opened the window, hop on the roof and made my way to the ground. I look back at the window to see if she's still there. I look at at the doors and see her coming out. I turn back and start to run to the woods, but my hair is caught by her hand. It happened so fast. She throws me to the mud, nails and raindrops hits my body, until the flash of lightning stops her as she looks at me. Her arm in mid air, just keep looking at me and tilts her head, before looking up and fleeing. I just lay there. All shaken up. I got back up to see where she went. I look back to see who she fled. I see a man. I couldn't see his face. He is hidden in the shadows, but I did see him putting his right index finger to his lips and heard a hushing sound. I watch him walk to the shadows before the next lightning appeared. Since then, none of them came back. One of them took my camera, so I have no proof, but I was able to remember the face of the woman. I drew pictures of her and the unknown shadow man. Before I knew it, I made more pictures of those two than my usual nature pictures. I don't know why. I decided to leave them here with numbers and the next time I come back here, I'll be ready. Category:Beings